Make Me Wanna
by flashpenguin
Summary: After a night of lovemaking, Joss tries to sneak out without getting caught. But Reese has other plans to make her want to stay. Pure smut alert! COMPLETE! Rated "M" just to be on the safe side.


_So, I'm trying to sleep, and I wake up to hear Reese telling Joss that he needs one more time with her before she leaves. I'm like, "Seriously, guys?! You can't get your freak on while I'm awake?!" But they feigned innocence and blamed Scherrille for wanting a story involving a low cut dress and sex hair. Well, here it is. Enjoy!_

_Song prompt: **"Make Me Wanna" by Thomas Rhett.**_

_Dedicated to Scherrille. I have been wanting to use this song from the moment I heard it a year ago. Thanks for inspiring me, friend._

* * *

**Make Me Wanna**

John Reese rolled over in his sleep and reached for the warm, sleeping body he knew would be lying beside him. Touching the mattress twice, he realized that the spot was empty. Groggily, he came awake.

"Joss?" he asked, his voice was thick with exhaustion. Blinking a couple of times, he tried to clear the fog clouding his vision. The radio played a soft, romantic song in the background which only added to the ambiance and mood of the love-making they had shared.

"I'm here," she answered from her place over by the dresser.

Reese shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?" he asked stupidly.

Looking in the large mirror, Joss tried to smooth her hair back into place. When it refused, she sighed and reached for her purse.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I have to go."

"I thought you agreed to spend the night."

"I know, but Taylor might wonder why I'm not home," she made the weak excuse. She ran the brush thru her hair and tried to make it lay flat. She had sex hair. There was no way she could get it tamed down by the time she got home.

"I thought he was spending the night with friends," Reese reminded her.

"He is."

"So, what is the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Is it us?"

"No."

"Is it me?"

Joss's hand paused in mid-stroke. "No."

"Are you ashamed of our secret rendezvous?" he asked slowly. Joss set the brush down on the dresser and turned around.

"That's not fair."

"Well," he drawled, "we make love, I think you're going to stay, but then I catch you trying to sneak off in the middle of the night." His eyes met with hers. "What am I supposed to think?"

Joss's gaze traveled down from Reese's face down his chest to the expensive Egyptian cotton sheet that was covering him from the waist down.

"I'm just not sure."

"About what, Joss? Me?"

"You. Us. What if people find out?"

"That we meet secretly and make love in my loft to the point where neither one of us can get out of bed?" he teased saucily.

"No."

"No?"

"Maybe," she admitted reluctantly.

"At least you're being honest. Come here." He extended his hand for her to take. Once her warm hand was in his, he held tight.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Holding your hand." His thumb slowly and seductively stroked her smooth skin. Joss drew in a sharp breath.

"I think you're trying to seduce me."

His blue eyes looked up innocently. "Who? Me?"

"You can pretend all you want, John. I'm a detective and I know when someone is lying to me," she threw back, but her words were breathless as the fire that had been just a tiny ember slowly ignited back to life.

"Funny. I have the same qualifications, Joss. And from what I can see, your laboured breathing and quickening pulse rate is indicating that you are getting turned on."

"Sometimes the body can send a false signal."

"Really?" he grinned. "I wonder what it will send if I do this." He brought her wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. There was no denying the sharp intake of breath he heard.

"Not-nothing," she stammered and closed her eyes. Ever since the moment they touched that fateful night in the hospital parking garage, he had had the same effect on her. And it didn't help that he used it to his advantage. Like right now.

"Hmm... What if I did this?" Using the tip of his tongue, he ran it along the pulsating point, then he blew on it. Feather light his breath touched her skin.

Joss swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Stop," she pleaded, but she instinctively took a step forward to be closer to him.

"You want me to stop?" he asked. The timber of his voice was low and seductive enough to be pornographic. Joss's mouth went dry.

"N-no," she whispered.

Reese moved his lips across her wrist while his other hand cupped Joss's hip and pulled her closer to the bed.

"John..." Joss tried to protest against what he was doing, but her argument was evaporating as quickly as it was formed.

"I want you to stay, Joss," he murmured.

"I need to go."

Reese's hand trailed upward to cup Joss's breast. "No, you don't." His forefinger circled her nipple through the fabric of her low cut, silk dress until it was pebble hard. He relished in the way her breathing became faster. "Tell me to stop."

"You know I can't."

Reese pressed gently kisses from her wrist to her palm. "Yes, you can," he contradicted. "One more hour, Joss," he pleaded and brought her hands up to cup his face. He looked up at her was lustful eyes.

Joss thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Her blood ran hot and the desire she thought was empty was refilled the moment her fingers touched his face.

"Okay," she gave in. Reese pressed his face against Joss's flat belly and sighed, before breathing in her beautiful scent. "One hour."

Reese pulled back. "Kiss me." His fingers snaked under the skirt of her dress and touched her intimately. "Kiss me, Joss."

Lowering her head, Joss kissed Reese. Open mouth, her tongue dipped into his mouth, she held nothing back. Reese wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to his level. His mouth still desperately kissing her as though he may never have the chance again.

"Joss," he moaned against her lips. "Love me one more time." His body was flushed hot with desire and sexual need.

Joss reached under the sheet and grabbed him gently but firmly. She took pleasure by the way he sucked in his breath.

"Ohh..." Reese's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell against the pillows. "Joss..." He tried to say more, but his mind went blank as her hand stroked his hardened length. He tried to touch her, to give back what she was giving him, but the energy seemed to rush out of his body. Giving up, his fingers curled into the mattress.

"One more time," she whispered. Her tongue licked his mushroomed tip and caught the drop of his essence at the slit. His shuddered moan filled her ears as she ran her tongue from tip to base. She breathed in his musky, masculine scent and tried to control herself from climbing on and riding him senseless. They had one hour, and she was going to make the most of it.

Taking him whole in her mouth, she loved him – thoroughly – until he thrust his hips against her and cried her name and begged for release. But she didn't let up. Even when his hands weaved into her hair and he muttered expletives, she continued to drive him toward the precipice.

"Joss," he begged helplessly. His hips instinctively thrust upward to go deeper into the recess of her mouth. But she was ready for him. Her hands and tongue worked in unison to bring him closer to release.

"Oh, god," he moaned as white hot desire coiled in his belly. Tighter and tighter it coiled until he thought he was going to explode. "Joss. Joss," he chanted. His head lolled back and forth in ecstasy.

But Joss continued her ministrations. Pulling back, she licked the palm of her hand before wrapping it around him again. Her strokes were firm and fast and just rough enough to be borderline sadist.

"I'm going to come," Reese gasped as his body arched upward looking for the release he knew was just moments away.

"Not yet," Joss returned and cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed gently.

"Fuck, Joss," Reese panted in agony as the moment crashed down around him. His eyes flew open. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That would be too easy," she smirked, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "If I killed you, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Standing up, she reached under her dress and pulled off her thong. Tossing it to the floor, she climbed on to the bed and mounted her prone lover. With gentle deliberateness, she ran her hot, wet core over his pulsating erection.

"Ohhh..." was all he said.

So she did it again, relishing in the control she had over him. She was teasing him and tormenting him, but it was the game they played. Next time he would drive her mad. And she would love it.

Gyrating her hips, she pressed against him until he begged for mercy on a sob. But she wanted her release. Sliding up and down along his length, she tried to find the right spot to bring on her orgasm. Once she found it, she moved faster until her body tensed and her breathing came out in short, breathless pants. She couldn't stop – or rather, she didn't want to stop – even as her world began to explode in white bursts of light.

Crying out his name, she felt him nudge against her opening, and lifted her hips too let him in at the exact moment her body gave in to the most mind splitting orgasm of her life. Grasped so tight in her warm, velvet glove, Reese waited until the storm passed before he thrust gently. Finding no resistance, he thrust deeper and harder.

Joss threw back her head and braced her hands on Reese's chest.

"You like that?" Reese asked in a deliciously low tone that caused her blood to run hot and fast. In response, she undulated her hips. Reese sucked in his breath.

"Not nice, Joss," he reprimanded.

"What are you going to do about?" she challenged.

"This." He dipped his hand inside her low cut bodice and pulled her breast out. Leaning forward, he took the nipple in his mouth and suckled gently. His other hand caressed the twin mound. He took wicked satisfaction from the way her body twisted and bowed. He loved the way she called his name.

"John," she panted, her hands braced against him for support.

Reese reached up and pulled her head down to his. "Kiss me," he demanded before covering her lips with his. As his mouth plundered hers, his hands snaked down to cup her firm ass and thrust deep and hard.

She moaned against his mouth as he did it again. His tongue matched the rhythm of the short rabbit thrusts of his hips and took her moans of pleasure to move faster.

Joss tried to keep up, but Reese was determined to drive her crazy, and she was willing to go along for the ride. Breathless, she felt her orgasm begin slowly and build up until it overwhelmed her.

Reese felt her tighten around him and draw him in. Excited, he thrust faster, the sweat ran down his face as he tried to bring Joss to a release. If her cries were any indicator, she was almost there. Licking his thumb, he pressed it against her swollen, pink nub and watched as she exploded around him.

Bucking wildly, she clawed at this chest as her orgasm gripped and held her. Sobbing incoherently, she could only hold on as her world spun out of control. Held tight, Reese gave one more thrust then emptied himself to claim her forever.  
**********

"Are you alive?" he asked. His fingers gently touched her hair.

"If I'm not, then heaven must be in your arms," she purred and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Joss pushed herself up and looked into his eyes. "How do you do this to me?" she wondered.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"We're perfect together, Joss. It doesn't help when you wear that dress to drive me crazy."

"This old rag?"

"That old rag is going to cause me to have a heart attack," he told her.

"Oh? Not any time soon, I hope." She smiled and kissed him.

"Coming and going at the same time while in your arms is the only way I would have it, Joss."

"Keep talking like that, and I may not come back," she threatened.

"You couldn't stay away if you tried."

"True," she admitted. She looked at her watch. "I have to to go." Standing up, she pulled on her underwear.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Parent/Teacher meeting at school."

"So, your place?"

Joss leaned over and kissed him. "Don't use the front door."

"I never do, Joss. You know that." His tongue dipped into her mouth. So delicious and more intoxicating than any liquor on the market. He could drink from her all day long.

"John..." she protested as he pulled her down.

"One more time, Joss," he said and pushed her to the bed and settled between her thighs. "You're going to go home with sex hair," he chided.

"Then let's make it worth it." She pulled him toward her to make them one again.

It was going to be a long good-bye, but neither minded.

Not in the least.

The End.


End file.
